Jealous much
by Sweetness inna Lick
Summary: Sunako's friend turns out to be this hot guy who for some reason isn't liked by Kyohei. Ichi doesn't like Kyohei either. Sunako doesn't really notice she's to glad to see her friend. And Ichi's hiding something..ON HOLD or probably will never be complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – WHOOAA O.O

Sunako woke up something's different yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She got out of bed and walked in the living room. _Good those creatures aren't here. They must still be asleep or maybe dead!_ She smiled to herself. Now that's what dreams are made of. The phone rang; Sunako answered it, "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh Sunako darling this is Auntie"

"Oh hello auntie how's France?"

"It's lovely especially with my **friend**"

Sunako sighed some people never change, "Well anyway that's not why I called you Sunako" her auntie said.

"Huh?"

"Guess what?"

"Yes Auntie?"

"Remember Zatoichi Kawashima?"

"Yes"

"Ichi's coming and staying for the rest of the month maybe a year"

"…"

"Sunako?"

"Sunako make us breakfast, we're hungry. And he last time we ate Yuki's cooking we almost died." Ranmaru stated rather plainly as Sunako pulled on the landlady's apron. Yuki started to cry,

"It wasn't that bad!" Yuki protested. He was still crying from early that morning. And Ranmaru's remark did nothing to quench that pain. "It's not fair, you guys always have girlfriends! Well except for you Kyohei, and my girlfriend's dad is a spawn of the devil!" Kyohei's eyebrows twitched, "Thanks Yuki." He muttered. Sunako finished cooking and placed everything on the table. Takenaga looked at Sunako something was different he couldn't really put his finger then it hit him.

Her aura was pure light! And she was…was smiling! "Sunako why are you smiling?" Takenaga couldn't help himself something was wrong. The rest of the guys looked and realized she was smiling not the usual evil I'm-At-Last-Going-To-Kill-You-All sort of smile. It was a sort of like the smile Noi wore when Takenaga was near an Oh-My-Gosh-He's-Hot kind of smile. Sunako laughed it was strange, "Ichi's coming today! I'm really missed Ichi a lot. The last time we were together was five years ago," she said smiling. All three guys started to get all teary, "Sunako – chan"

"So Ichi's you boyfriend?"

Everyone turned to Kyohei who was looking sort of pissed he didn't like the sound of Ichi. Sunako looked at Kyohei, "Well no but Ichi's more than a friend…Why?" she asked. Kyohei didn't say anything he just got up and left the kitchen. "What's up with him?" Yuki asked, the others shrugged, Sunako just space out. _He couldn't be jealous of Ichi? Nah after all Ichi is a-_

"Sunako –chan you okay?"

Sunako snapped out of her thoughts and smiled making the guys blush, "Ichi's coming this afternoon so be nice or **else**" The boys felt shivers down their spines, she was definitely related to the landlady. Sunako looked at them, "I'm going to get ready okay?"

The boys just nod their heads Damn who knew that Sunako could do the landlady's You're- Going -To -Suffer look.

**That Afternoon**

Kyohei was sitting in the living room a little ticked off than usually. He was drinking a can of soda it was the first time he was drinking it. Something called 'Pepsi lemon yet has some orange in it'

_Ding Dong_

Kyohei ignored it he knew it was most likely Ichi and for some reason he didn't want to answer it.

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong..For God's sake answer me damnit!_

Kyohei was shocked as he looked at the can of soda in his hand. _Never again_ he thought as he emptied the can in a nearby plant. Kyohei got up and answered the door. He looked and saw a guy in a black school uniform. This guy obviously Ichi had short black spiky hair. (As short as Kyo's) Sparkling green eyes, he was almost as tall as Kyo but definitely taller than Sunako bout three or five inches. He had a great smile but wasn't smiling right now. Ichi looked Kyohei, "You can get out of my way any time you want punk" he said ticked. Kyohei twitched who the hell was this pomp ass calling punk? Before he could react Ichi pushed Kyohei out of the way. Ichi was now in the middle of the living room and let out a whistle. "Wicked" he murmured, Kyohei started to twitch. _I don't care if he was Sunako's father he's ticking me off_! Thought to himself.

"Yo were you raised in a barn or something? Shut the door"

Kyohei lost it a fist came straight towards Ichi who simply dodge it and grabbed Kyohei's arm and flung him across the room. "Nice try punk but your moving too slow and your angering is blocking you from what you really want to hit"

"Y-you –"

"Did you really think you could hit me I'm the one who taught Sunako to fight"

Suddenly Sunako came downstairs and saw Ichi. "ICHI!" she ran up and hugged him, Ichi smiled, "Hey Sunako" Kyohei sat up as he watched the two he hated to admit it but Sunako didn't look bad at all. She was wearing a black jeans pants with a chain attached with a black shirt with the words in dripping blood red ' I'm Evil In A Bra' Her hair was brushed and was smiling she looked really hot. Kyohei stopped himself did he really think that? Okay it's official never ever, ever, ever drink 'Pepsi lemon yet has some orange in it'


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers

HIIIIIIIIII! . WHASS UP! This is demented miko! I'm sorry if you're all out for my blood because I didn't update my other stories but I promise to be fore the year is out. So read and enjoy!

Your insane authoress

Miko

Chapter 2 – Out for your blood

I looked at Sunako who was now sleeping peacefully. Oh how cute.

"ICHI YOU FREAKING BASTARD!"

I smirked as I threw the empty bucket somewhere. She was now shivering cold in her chibi form. I smiled I just loved torturing Sunako in the morning it was like winning a million dollars everyday. "Time for training" I said as the smile disappeared, Sunako looked at me.

"What time is it" Sunako looked at the clock on the wall as she got up.

3:20.

She looked at me then at the clock then back at me then back at the clock. I waited for her to take this in. 5…..

4……

3……

2…..

1…..

"ICHI IT'S ONLY THREE FREAKING TWENTY!" she screamed at me, I cleaned my ears and yawned. Took her long enough. Man she's got some deep lungs.

"Time for training Sunako " I said calmly as she cooled off, "Change out of those wet clothes." I finished as I left the room.

Sunako muttered something sounded like, "Damn waking up so damn early training obsessed bastard" I just smirked as I closed the door. Damn it's good to be back.

"Ready?" I asked her as I pointed the blade at her. She nodded as she took her stance and so did i. We stared at each other for along time then we attacked.

If you there you couldn't have seen us. Only a glimpse could be caught of us blades aiming for every part of our body. I aimed the sword for Sunako's neck but she dodged it and tried to attack my stomach. I dodged and we both stopped and looked at each other. We were at least 6 feet away from each other. "You're getting better Nako- chan but sadly not good enough" I said smirking.

"Why would you -!"

Sunako limped as the wounds appeared and began to bleed. Her leg, stomach and arm tasted my sword I was able to hit her without her noticing. "Doesn't matter if you try. You won t be able to touch-!" I stooped as I felt blood on my cheek. I put my fingers there; she was able to cut me. But when? And how?

Sunako smirked, "You were saying Ichi?" she said taking another stance. "That's Ichi-sempai to you brat" I said as I took another stance. She ran and attack me, "Oh go to hell!" she shouted. I smiled as I ran to her and attack, "After you!" I answered.

We disappeared again the only thing that could be heard was the clash of our swords. The sparks of our blades could be seen suddenly we stopped. Both our blades were fighting against each other; we applied more energy. I punched Sunako in the face as she kicked me in the stomach.

We jumped back, far from each other. Sunako spat blood out as well as did i. "This is so much fun!" she said laughing as she got ready for another attack.

"Couldn't agree more," I answered as I sheathed my sword. "But all fun must come to an end must it not?" I asked as I got into a stance. "I guess I have to kill you now. Don't I?" she asked tilting her head. "If you can," I said smirking as I wait for her to realize.

"NO FAIR! You're using that stance again!"

"All fair in love and war"

She growled as she went into a different stance as well. Her stance was called Sun meets Moon. Mine? It was called, Darkness and Light.

Our most powerful stance, silence was in the room. Both of us putting all of our energy into our swords and just as we were about to attack

**RUMBLE **

Sunako blushed and held her stomach. "Gomen" she mumbled; I sighed as I got up, "Come on my chibi I guess it's time for breakfast" I said as I put my arms around her neck. She smiled as I ruffled her hair and we walked out of the training room. "But let's tend to your wounds first" I said as I shut the door.

* * *

Miko: Hello! .

Mimi: Rabid dogs attack! (Rabid Dogs come out of nowhere)

Miko: Huh? …… Oh yeah! Chibis attack! (Chibis come out of no where and kills rabid dogs)

Rabid dogs: **X.X**

Mimi: OO Did that just happen?

Miko: - Respect the chibis or be destroyed

Mimi: What was the whole point of this?

Miko: - Idleness

Mimi: …………

Miko: Oh yeah the following is not in Ichi's P.O.V

Mimi: What the –

Miko: It's in normal P.O.V.

Mimi: Are you trying to make sense

Miko: um..yes

Mimi: Failing miserably

Miko: >. Oh yeah? Chibis attack! (Chibis come out of no where and attack)

Mimi: AAAHHHH (runs away)

* * *

Kyohei was now in the kitchen starving to death. Well that what he says. "Takenga where the hell is Sunako! I'm starving to death!" He whined.

"Quit your whining." Ranmaru sighed, "We heard you the first five thousand times"

Yuki looked at him, "Five thousand six hundred and ten to be exact" he said correcting the older boy. "You counted" Ranmaru asked, his eye twitching, Yuki shrugged.

"So what you think of Ichi" Takenaga asked he was reading a book. "I think he's gorgeous almost as gorgeous as me" Ranmaru said doing his over dramatic flip of the hair.

Yuki and Kyohei just twitched and didn't even bother to comment. "He seems nice" Yuki said fiddling with some crumbs on the counter. "I hate him. He hates me." Kyohei just said simply.

"Why would you say that?" Ranmaru asked wrapping his arms Kyohei's neck. Kyohei punched Ranmaru hard in the face. "Touch me again and face the worst punishment," he said in a dead threatening tone.

"That is?" Ranmaru asked, Kyohei smirked, "Forced to eat Yuki's cooking"

(MAJOR SILENCE)

Ranmaru laughed nervously and slowly inched away from Kyohei. Yuki glared at the two but didn't say anything.

"Um..moving on. Why do you think he hates you?" Takenaga asked slightly twitching.

"He flung me across the room. He threaten to punch my lights out. He almost killed me by setting my hair on fire. He had rabid dogs attack me. He even had fan girls attack me. It was so scary. Plus he almost had me ran over by a bus and he told me. Not needing anymore proof here," Kyohei said with a wave of his hand.

(MAJOR SILENCE ONCE AGAIN)

O.O

Takenga sweat dropped as he turned a page, Yuki and Ranmaru just coughed. Sunako came downstairs and just as she did Kyohei jumped on her. Not literally just shouted at her.

"Where have you been?" he shouted, "I'm freaking hungry!" Sunako just looked at him. Five seconds past.

"GET OFF MY FREAKING ASS! I'VE BEEN UP FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG TRYING NOT TO BE KILLED! AND SHOUT AT ME AGAIN AND YOUR ASS IS MINE! I'LL HAVE IT MOUNTED ON THE FIRE PLACE!" she screamed, her voice shattered at least eight glass cups which where on the counter. Kyohei took at least thirty feet away from her. Every one else was cowering in fear.

Ichi walked in yawning and looked at them. "Well that was loud." He said calmly cleaning his ears out.

Sunako glared at him, "I'm cooking so you can quick ya glaring," he said as he took up a black apron.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Kyohei twitched.

"I'm not eating if he's cooking!" Kyohei said shouting, Ichi twitched. Suddenly a knife was to Kyohei's neck, "Then don't eat stupid" he growled, Kyohei started to twitched. He glared at Ichi who glared back. Soon it was a glaring contest.

Sunako sighed as she brought her foot on Kyohei's head. "Ichi start cooking and you just shut up," she said calmly. Ichi shrugged as he walked in the kitchen, Kyohei glared at Sunako.

"Why did you have to hit me?" he shouted. She smirked, "because I can" was the answer. "Call me when breakfast is ready" she said going upstairs.

Kyohei just sighed as he sat down with the others. "Told you he hated me" he said with his head bend down. "I wonder why?" Takenaga said still reading his book although he was still trembling from Sunako's outburst.

"Easy. Jealousy. I think he hates Kyohei because Kyohei might actually be a rival for Sunako's attention. I mean out of all of us Kyohei is the most compatible with Sunako.

I guess Ichi's afraid Sunako might forget about him and start paying more attention to Kyohei so that's why he hates him and tries to get rid of him," Yuki said in a bored tone.

Oo

There was silence once again, "Well that was unexpected" Ranmaru said, Takenaga and Kyohei was still in shock. Yuki just shrugged as a sweet and scrumptious smell came out of the kitchen.

"Damn that smells good." Ranmaru said sniffing the scent and following it only to meet Ichi's fist. " Wait." He said in an annoyed voice as Ranmaru fell to the ground. "Sunako! Come here! Now!" he said in a loud voice. Sunako came down, "Breakfast?" she asked. He nodded as he walked out of the room. "Thank you Ichi!" she said as she ran in the kitchen followed by everyone else except Kyohei.

He was glaring at Ichi who stopped walking and showed Kyohei his middle finger. "Why you pun-!" Kyohei didn't get to finish as Ichi punched him in the face with such force he fell to the ground.

Ichi looked at him, "You're sad. You. Me. In the basement after school. Got it?" he said, Kyohei was so shock at the speed he moved merely nodded. "Now go to breakfast you baka" Ichi said turning and leaving the room.

5….

4……

3…..

2….

1…..

"WHAT WHO YOU CALLING A BAKA!"

Ichi smirked, _Damn he's slow. Almost like Sunako……_

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Fan girls for Ichi

I was now walking down the street as the sun's ray beated against my pale skin. No matter how much sun I could get my skin never really changed.

I sort of prefer the heat it to Hokkaido Sunako doesn't exactly agree.

Hokkaido was just too damn cold.

Frosty was the one who liked the cold I was more like a the-flames-of-hell-wouldn't-affect-me kind of person.

I was wearing a large black shirt with the image of a hand showing the middle finger on it above were the words, 'My answers to your statements'. The chains on my black pants jingled as I walked along with the chain attached to the black spiked dog collar around my neck. My ears pierced eight times all had silver knobs.

I smirked when I thought of the present for celebration of Friday the 13th I got for Sunako.

I was too busy to hear the whispers and giggles around me.

I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I was so busy thinking about the present I got for Sunako I didn't notice that there were no **men** on the streets.

Instead there was an extremely large group of females and some guys but they all looked like gay guys…oh Kyo would love that.

Majority high school girls and some older women standing at least a few feet in front of me. I twitched when I noticed one woman in the mob that was so old she needed a cane.

Some girls who were in front of the crowd was wearing school uniform from Takashiro…

Takashiro?

Oh shit…that's my school.

I stopped and looked at them waiting.

There was silence. I stared straight into their eyes.

I couldn't look away if I did I would have already lost the race and might be raped by these rabid Fangirls/women/guys.

I waited for it the signal for me to run. Normally I would kick their asses but I'm still grounded for blowing up the mansion we used to live in.

Hey those Fangirls disguised as servants pissed me off they deserved it. Though dad agreed mum wasn't exactly on the same page.

So I was grounded and was forbidden to kill anyone or put them in the hospital for two weeks along with being banded from using any of my weapons or get new ones! And if I don't abide to those mum would train me so bad she promised I wouldn't be able to move for a very long time.

God that woman can be a sadist sometimes.

She was the same one who insisted that I learn to hold my breath longer than an hour. You know how she did that?

SHE STRAPPED TWO BIG ASS BOULDERS TO MY FEET AND THEN HAD ME SWIM DOWN TO THE BOTTOM OF A NINETY FEET TANK TO GET A FREAKING RING. And it wasn't that a small ring.

And do you know what's worst she **TIMED** me. And I was barely four at the time. Surprisingly I learned to do it within a week mom says but dad says it was a couple of hours.

Mom didn't want me to be cocky.

Don't get me wrong my mum is cool and everything but damn she can be scary. I swear she could take the devil himself for the title 'King/Queen Of Darkness'

Chances are she'd win.

Now as you listen or read whatever about my dysfunctional crazy and need both physical and mental help parents mostly mother.

I'm still eyeing those fangirls and they're beginning to drool. I twitched those eyes were still on me.

They reminded me of snakes.

(No offense to snakes…I actual like snakes. I have an anaconda and a viper along with a python at home)

Waiting for you to move then they attack you before you know it.

Then one of them opened her mouth she was obviously the leader. She then screamed their battle cry. Their signal to attack.

"ICHI-KUN! WE LOVE YOU!"

And my signal to run like my ass was on fire.

**XXX**

Kyohei was now walking up and down the basement.

Where the hell was Ichi?

The door suddenly opened revealing a chibi Sunako who closed it behind her.

Bam!

Kyohei was sent flying across the room. Sunako grabbed him by the collar before he could even say anything and glared at him.

"What did you do to nee-chan!" she growled

"What the hell?" Kyohei said still aching from the kick.

"You've got exactly five seconds to tell me where Ichi is before I dissect you alive"

O.O: Shit

"I didn't do anything! Ichi told me to meet him here and her I am minding my own business before you came out of nowhere and kicked me!" Kyohei shouted.

Sunako loosened her grip on Kyohei.

Ichi-chan was not here…where is nee-chan?

Kyohei let out a whimper as Sunako's aura got darker and her eyes began to glow.

"YOU WILL HELP ME FIND ICHI-CHAN AND IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR AS THE GODS AS MY WITNESS I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND FEED WHATEVER REMAINS I CAN FIND TO THE CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" she said.

You know Kyohei has never been scared of anything. Well accept for something's like:

**Bad cooking**

**Yuki's cooking (much worse than bad cooking)**

**Paying (do you notice he's somewhat cheap?..Like Mimi!)**

**Paying especially when he got's no money.**

**Fangirls**

**Rabid fangirls**

**Fangirl army**

And now he can add one more thing to the top of the list.

**Angry Sunako**

---

"We have to what?" Ranmaru said lying down dramatically on the couch earning a few twitches from the others as Sunako went to her room to get ready for the search.

"Find Ichi" Kyohei said venomously.

"Why?"

"Hmmm…be destroyed and have our remains be fed to creatures of the darkness or find Ichi that's our choices" Kyohei stated with his arms

Three seconds later everyone was dressed and ready and as soon as they were Sunako came down carrying what looked like a rocket launcher, some guns and a sword. She was now in kick ass form and was wearing a black pants with a red shirt.

"Kyohei you're with me, you guys search these" she said giving him the rocket launcher and the others a list

O.O : wtf is up with the weapons.

"Why me!"

"You're the only one who can fight and know how to use a rocket launcher, I'm carrying too much stuff to hold it", she said plainly as she put some grenades in her pocket.

"Are you sure you just don't want to be alone with him then as soon you two alone you do some naughty stuff?" Ranmaru said flipping his hair dramatically as the roses fell in his dramatic sparkling background.

Sunako looked at him for a second before taking on of the grenades and pulling the pin then throwing it to Ranmaru who caught it.

SILENCE

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXX

Oh what evil thing did I do to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment?

Okay so I've had barney burnt alive, kill a few annoying people, broke a few bones, send some people into comas and hospitals and stole a squirrel's nuts but still!

Why God? Why fangirls? Why not something less fierce like rabid wolves or squirrels? And why do you choose to have them attack me when I'm grounded!

I sighed before looking around all the stores were closed. Did they get a warning or something?

Hold on there's a store open!

I ran to it tears down my eyes…

GOD! THANK YOU! YOU DO LOVE ME!

I ran in front of the store and wiped my tears away and read the sign.

DRESS WORLD 

"………"

SHIT!

* * *

Three words REVIEW OR DIE! 


	4. OMG! CHAPTER 4

Miko: I refuse to write any more chapters until I get at least thirty freaking reviews! **the earth shakes, thunder rolls, lightening flashes, flowers die, children cry**

Mimi: You know by time you **write **this and **post ** it your most likely to have at least 45 reviews….

Miko: …really?!

Mimi: **nods**

Miko: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Mimi: That reminds me…how am I cheap? **knife in hand**

Miko: Miko shall now run like her ass is on fire **runs away**

Mimi: And Mimi shall follow and hurt her so much **follows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wallflower I'm too poor.**

**P.S. In chapter 3 I meant to have Sunako say, "Nii-chan" meaning big brother but I accidentally put "Nee-chan" meaning big sister but when I made the mistake and found out after I posted. I was to lazy to repost so I just though I'd just explain in this chapter but I might correct the mistake if I feel like it and have the time to…so thank you for dealing with my slow poor excuse for a brain. I feel like one of those Japanese poser wannabes! TxT**

**Your Insane Authoress **

**Miko**

Chapter 4 – Sunako has spider powers!

Maybe I can call Sunako? I looked for my phone only to realize…I didn't have it. I must have dropped it when I was running. With that information known I then proceeded to ram my head against the wall.

I've been through a lot of shit…and I'm serious.

Once got eaten by a troll, thanks to a certain red head that got tricked into summoning him by a certain Kyo but wanted to keep him because he was so cute. The dumb shit ate my freaking sword…MY FREAKING **SWORD**. Which of course got me so pissed off that I made him eat me (more like swallow since I punched him so hard specifically to remove his teeth) then while in his stomach I got my sword before setting him afire from the inside. While he was still burning I ripped through his stomach just to watch and hear him screaming in agony and pain. Akuni of course was crying while watching her pet slowly die an agonizing death but that would not have happened if the jackass didn't eat my goddamn sword. After that little mission was accomplished, I assign myself another, which was to get revenge on Kyoharu for indirectly summoning the damn thing in the first place.

I had fun that day.

Akuni did eventually get over the troll thing when I gave her a stuff giraffe…she named it Carl…doesn't take much to please that child.

The point of that story was to say, I've been through a lot of shit but this one takes the cake.

Realizing that ramming my head against the wall wouldn't magically save my ass, and oh how I wished it would, I examine the pink store. I swear if it my will power weren't so strong I would have burnt the store down and dance around it laughing like an evil maniac.

Okay maybe I'm exaggerating…I wouldn't dance around the burning building but I **would** laugh like an evil maniac.

I took a peek as I looked out the window through the pink-laced curtains…**pink- laced curtains**? **Pink- laced curtains? **

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?

I shuddered as I looked out the window, fangirls everywhere crowding the streets all-searching for me…shit. Can this get any worse? How can I get away without being noticed?

"Wear a dress…"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, not because of the voice but because of what it suggested.

Apart of me wished it was just my overacting imagination and this was some bad dream but since it's still "Let's Torture Ichi Day" I can't be so lucky.

I turned towards the owner of the voice, a tall brunette stand before me. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of leather jeans. He had at least three piercing in each of his eyebrows and one in his tongue. His gaze met mine, "Wear a dress, we have everything you need in Dress World. So you can create the new you, from wigs to contacts" he said in a dry tone.

I stared at him and smirked, " Hate your job don't you?"

"Obvious isn't it and the fangirls don't make it better but hey it pays"

I scoffed, "At least you 're paid to deal with them, try having them plan a surprise attack on your ass evacuating the entire flipping street just to execute their plan"

He grinned, "Oh so you're Ichi! Thanks dude"

I stepped back, oh shit. Have I just walked into an ambush? Will he call them or something? Will they pounce out of nowhere and tie me up before…before… I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPE!!

I was this close to crying, "Please don't let them rape me!" I sobbed. I was on my knees

To all who laugh and scoff at me…

FCK YOU!

He looks confused before realizing what I mean, " Oh no, you misunderstand. I'm thanking you because if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had that many costumers coming in trying to look pretty for the same guy, they nearly bought out the whole store", he explained. I let out a sigh of relief, thank you whoever's listening. There is a God…

"Now if only he would stop being such a bastard to me" I muttered under my breath.

He laughed, " So how can I help you?"

I wrote down a list of items on a piece of paper, there's no way in hell I'm saying in out loud. He took the paper and read it, " One dress preferably black, a wig any colour but black, a pair of contacts, anything but green or red and some accessories" he read scratching his head. "I'm not sure which dresses we have left but we should have the rest...wait here"

With that he walked out of the room.

While he was leaving I couldn't help but notice how tight his pants were… so tight movement should not be possible and if it was the friction could cause a fire. Then it hit me, **LEATHER PANTS…SO TIGHT MOVEMENT SHOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE…**

Suddenly my Hot-Gay-Dude radar was going berserk… (Compliments of being friends with Kyo)

I smirked, " Cute"

**vvvvvv**

Chibi Sunako was now walking down the street with Kyohei. The older boy was mumbling as he walked behind the dark haired girl, " Why do I have to come?" He grumbled. Sunako rolled her eyes, "Stop being stupid, we have to find Ichi-chan" she said. Kyohei shrugged, " Why? I mean he can take care of himself can't he?" he shouted, she stopped walking and looked at him…a few minutes passed, "Normally yes. But he's grounded and won't answer his phone add that with the fact that Ichi's a bishie and that equals a very bad thing," she said calmly before continuing the walk.

Kyohei scorned, "Like what? What could be so bad?"

"Fangirls"

The boy trembled; he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy…even if it was Ichi.

Still he wasn't convinced, he ran up to Sunako, " So what? That doesn't explain why you're so attached to him," he said. She paused before answering, "Ichi-niichan taught me things I didn't know… showed me the beauty of darkness" she replied in a dream like tone, which silenced Kyohei for a moment.

Well that would partially explain why she was the way she is.

Sunako suddenly stopped, Kyohei looked at her, "What?"

"I sense danger…I don't think we should go this way," she said, " Let's go the other way"

She turned back but Kyohei just stared at her…but that would take so freaking long! "To hell with that?!" he shouted before going to the same direction like the idiot he was.

You know a smart person would listen to a 'dark, scary, half human, horror movie loving, the exact opposite of a young lady, kick your ass without even trying, got more blades and guns than a weapon store and the list goes on and on' girl like Sunako without question but Kyohei isn't very smart now is he?

Sunako just looked at him as he got smaller and smaller and as she did she did a small count down in her head.

3……

2…

1…

The sounds of squeals could be heard, " OMG A BISHIE!" followed by, "AYYYYYAAYYYAYY!"

A chibi Kyohei was now running towards Sunako followed by a bunch of screaming fangirls. He ran quickly behind the young girl saying two little words to her, " Protect me"

Sunako twitched before taking up the rocket launcher and pointing it at the fangirls. She cackled as she pulled the trigger. An explosion could be heard. She smiled at her master piece bodies were every where but frowned when she heard moans and groans signifying yes to her disappointment, still alive. Well at least a building was destroyed during the incident.

Kyohei…twitched and decided not to comment.

"How did you know?" he asked as she reloaded the weapon and slung it over her back.

She smirked, " Spider senses"

O.O : the hell?

"That and some dude telling me that an army of fangirls were taking over the street so they can get some other dude" she said bending down to tie her shoes lace, " You know what we have to do right?" she turned to Kyohei.

Kyohei thought for a second…then it finally hit him, " Get FOOD!"

Sunako then proceeded to kick Kyohei in the stomach in hopes somehow his brain will wake up from the blow instead he threw up. She sighed, "Let's go find big brother"

**vvvvv**

I stared in the mirror. There was silence; there are two reflections in that mirror. One is me with a 'Oh how I hate the world' look and the other is the dude with a ' You are so damn cute but I won't say it because you'd probably kick me if I do' grin on his face.

I sighed, "You can say it"

"YOU look so adorable!" he squealed as he hugs me like some cat. This dude's mood swings, one second he is so freaking emo, the other he's gayer than springtime in Paris.

My reaction?

I twitched yes I freaking twitch this must be the eighteenth time I've twitched today. I swear someone up there is very busy making my life miserable. Son of a bitch…I hope you choke on a cloud or if it's some sort of demon I hope you drink some holy water you bastard and die more painfully than that damn troll.

I sighed, it was either this or being raped………I rather not be raped

I turned to the other, "How much?" I asked taking the money out of wallet…the one thing I will not give up to humor the bastards that already against me. "Oh it's on the house", he said with a wave of his hand.

Meaning it's free?

I glomped him right then and there, "Thank you!"

He pets my head, God…bless this man's soul, you at least owe me that.

With a wave goodbye and a very deep breath, I walked outside.

**vvvvvv**

She exited the store.

Long platinum blonde hair reached her waist, accompanied by light blue eyes; a pair of earrings in her ears along, a necklace around her neck. She was wearing a black shirt and a blue jeans mini skirt under the skirt was a pair of black tights that could be seen since it reached near her knees. She was also wearing a pair of sandals.

She groaned, "Man I hate the world"

**XXXXEND OF CHAPTER 4XXXX**

Miko: I LIIIIIVE! I updated sooner than expected! This updation is slightly dedicated to Akuni-chan

Mimi: Cause she wouldn't stop complaining, you can feel special anytime soon brat

Miko: OMG! Did you notice how each of my chapter gets longer and longer?

Mimi: Chapter 3 was 1,287 words while chapter 4 is 2,059 words

Miko: You actually counted that?

Mimi: Word Count dumb ass

Miko: Oh…You guys should all feel special! This is my gift to you over 2,000 words! Thank you for your support even if I'm a lazy bastard! And remember, Flamers hurt our feelings

Mimi: If we actually gave a damn!


	5. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!

Um…right.

Wow. Worst story ever written? Now that hurts really it does. The smile on my face reflects my inner pain. I agree my story is rushed but I don't think it's the worst story written but then again I am just the writer so my opinion doesn't really count now does it? I admit it's bad; I have no problem saying that and plotholes? I really don't give a damn about them; I like the reader to use their imagination for those. But seriously people you need to understand when a person is joking. I'm not demanding shit from anyone I'm just playing; don't take most of the crap I write seriously. I don't mind NerdSavvy's review truth be told I actually like it but I don't think XCholericX is in any position to tell me I can't write. Now that is just insulting and it really did piss me off when I read that. I wish to apologize to my readers if any of them were insulted by my demands. (Once again I was joking)

I probably won't be updating on 'Jealous Much' ever again but maybe I will…who knows. Don't think it's because of those two slightly negative reviews…please 56 reviews that's pretty damn good if you ask me. The reason I'm not writing anymore is because the magic is gone and I want to write because I want to not because I have to. Plus so many ideas are floating in my head, it's a bitch to put on paper so all of my incomplete stories will probably be scarped. 'Jealous Much' will probably be among them…damn that sucks.

Thank you for all your reviews, I really do appreciate it. I'm not going to hate people for telling the truth I'm not that sort of person. No one likes to be the bad guy; they just want to express their opinions no matter what and I'm glad you did. It means you took time to write and state your feelings about my story and I love every single one of you for that. You are all awesome! You all rock!

Your insane authoress,

Miko

P.S

Words I never ever wanted to type…'Jealous Much'…ON HOLD.


End file.
